Parents Love
by Haruna No Hana
Summary: cinta orang tua di Naruto itu bagaimana sih? Apa mereka ketemu lalu menikah?Tentu tidak, cinta mereka berawal dari kebencian... mind to RnR?
1. First Day At High School

Parents Love

Rate: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Disclaimer:Kishimoto Masashi

Summary:Hari pertama Kushina menjadi anak SMA tidak sebaik yang ia pikirkan, semuanya sangat-sangat buruk.

Matahari terik itu mengangguku tetapi aku tak ingin membuka mataku, aku ingin seperti ini selamanya. aku membuka mataku untuk melihat keadaan dunia ini, ku arahkan mataku kepada jam yang ada disebelahku, aku TELAT! Dengan segera aku berlari kearah kamar mandi tapi sialnya ada orang di dalam sana. Setelah 10 menit aku menunggu, orang yang ada di dalam keluar, aku pun masuk.

Semuanya sudah siap, aku tinggal berlari kearah sekolahku. Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Kushina. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, betapa sialnya nasibku hari ini, seorang Uzumaki Kushina bisa telat di hari pertamanya menjadi seorang siswi high-school. Aku bukan orang kaya yang bisa masuk sekolah itu, aku hanya gadis biasa yang dapat beasiswa untuk bersekolah disini. Akhirnya aku sampai di sekolahku yang baru, sepi dan berarti aku benar-benar telat. Aku mencari sebuah ruangan yang disebut hall, disitu kita akan dikasih tau dimana kelas kita dan mereka akan memberitau aturan sekolah ini dan acara terakhirnya adalah berpidato. Setelah lama mencarinya, aku mendapatkannya, ku buka pintu besar itu dan melihat banyak orang yang berbaris disitu, mata Kushina tak henti-hentinya menatap lelaki berambut pirang yang kacau penampilannya, orang itu duduk di dekat teman-temannya dan tiba-tiba ia menoleh kepadaku. "Kenapa kau telat?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Aku kan telat setengah jam saja."

"Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya, apa aku harus kasih tau namaku?

"K-Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina." Dia pun tertawa, bukan hanya dia tapi juga teman-temannya. Apa sih yang lucu dariku? Kenapa mereka ketawa?

"Hahaha! Uzumaki Kushina? Harusnya U-zu-ma-ki to-mat!" Dasar! Dia mengataiku tomat? Habis sudah kesabaranku, aku pun menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga, semuanya terdiam, orang yang berpidato pun juga diam, aku pun jadi malu, kenapa lelaki ini memancing emosiku? "K-kau! Berani sekali kau menamparku, kau kira kau siapa? Anak presiden yang bisa seenaknya menamparku?" Aku menunduk, aku takut, kenapa ia tak malu berteriak seperti itu?

"Minato! Cukup! Apa kau tidak malu dilihat orang sebegitu banyak? Sekarang kau minta maaf, kalau tidak, kamu tidak boleh bergaul dengan teman-temanmu." Kata seseorang, orang itu agak mirip, apakah itu ayahnya tapi sepertinya itu adalah kepala sekolah, apa lelaki ini adalah anaknya KEPALA SEKOLAH? Apa aku bakal dikeluarin dari sekolah ini? Kenapa otakku banyak bertanya? Ya tuhan, tolong saya…

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja membentakmu." Ia pun pergi dari ruangan ini dan teman-temannya pun mengikutinya. Apa banyak orang seperti itu di sekolah ini? Aku menunduk, disebelahku berdiri kepala sekolah, apa ia akan mengusirku?

"Maafkan dia, dia memang selalu begitu." Aku masih terdiam, entah apa yang harus aku katakana padanya, kini mukaku sudah merah, malu yang tercampur dengan kemarahan, aku menjatuhkan air mataku, aku pun lari entah kemana, aku takut orang melihatku menangis. Aku terduduk di taman belakang sekolah ini, kenapa aku harus menangis disaat seperti ini?

"Kalau kau menangis dan mereka melihatmu, mereka akan tambah berani untuk untuk mengerjaimu." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba, aku berhenti menangis untuk sesaat lalu menatap lelaki yang berbicara tadi. "Kenalkan, namaku Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi." Kata orang bermasker itu. Aku hanya menatapnya, orangnya terlihat begitu ramah, aku tersenyum lalu aku mendekatinya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Kushina," Aku tersenyum. "tapi dari mana kau tau aku menangis gara-gara orang-orang itu?" Tanyaku.

"Aku juga pernah senasib denganmu, saat aku pindah kesini, aku selalu dikerjai oleh mereka, jadi aku beraman disini." Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum, walaupun tak terlihat tapi aku tau kalau ia tersenyum.

"Mereka itu siapa sih? Kenapa mereka suka mengerjai orang?"

"Kau lihat yang berambut pirang? Dia adalah anak kepala sekolah, ia selalu suka mengerjai orang, tapi banyak yang suka dengannya," Kata Kakashi sambil duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. "yang berambut hitam dan bermata onyx itu namanya Uchiha Fugaku, anak orang terkaya di kota ini dan dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris harta Uchiha Crop," Aku pun mencoba mengingat-ngingat teman si rambut pirang itu, ternyata cowok keren yang kulihat itu adalah Fugaku? "yang berambut hitam dan bermata coklat gelap adalah Nara Shikaku, dia terlahir dari keluarga kaya, tapi masih di bawah Uchiha,"

"Mereka kelas berapa?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka kelas 3, mereka pasti sangat berani karna sudah menjadi senior," Aku tersenyum senang karena kalau aku kelas dua pasti mereka tidak ada di sekolah ini, Yay! Penderitaanku hanya 1 tahun. "sudah waktunya bel, kau berada di kelas mana?" Aku baru ingat sekarang, kenapa aku mencari masalah dengan anak-anak itu dan meninggalkan acara pembagian kelas? Aku kan jadi malu jika harus ke ruang kepsek lalu menanyanya dengan polos. "hahahaha! Kau pasti tidak mendengarkan pembagian kelasnya ya? Namamu adalah Uzumaki Kushina, berarti kau di kelas 1-3."

"Eh? Kau tau dari mana? Kau yang bagi-bagi kelas ya?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kalau kau masih di tahun pertama, mereka akan menempatkanmu sesuai huruf depan namamu, seperti aku, Hatake Kakashi, kelas 1-1." Aku pun hanya ber'oh' ria, bel sudah berbunyi, sekarang tugasku adalah mencari kelas 1-3. Aku berjalan di tengah-tengah koridor, susah sekali mencari kelas 1-3.

"Kau! Sedang apa kau diluar sini?" Suara itu mengagetkan ku, aku pun mencoba melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Ternyata yang memanggillku adalah seorang lelaki berambut merah. Orang itu menatapku, seram sekali tatapannya. "Kau sedang apa disini? Bukankah pelajaran sudah dimulai?"

"Aku sedang mancari kelasku, sepertinya aku sudah keliling tapi aku belum menemukan kelasku." Kataku.

"Kau itu kelas satu ya?" Tanyanya, aku pun hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau sadar kalau kelasmu ada di belakangmu?" Aku menoleh kebelakangku, aku melihat kelas 1-2 berarti kelasku ada disebelahnya, kenapa aku tidak sadar dari tadi? Perasaan aku melihat angka 3, bukan 2. "Kau tidak melihatnya? Lain kalin cek matamu, mungkin ada masalah." Katanya dengan santai, dia pun pergi dengan buku yang banyak itu, untung bukan hanya aku yang mempunyai rambut merah disekolah ini. Yosh! Sekarang aku harus masuk kelas dan siap-siap dimarahi.

Aku membuka pintu kelasku, aku melihat semua orang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. "Selamat datang Uzumaki-san, kau telat." Kata guru yang sedang duduk itu, guru itu mempunyai kulit yang sangat pucat dan rambut hitam panjang.

"Maaf aku telat, aku tadi tersesat." Kataku sambil menunduk, ia pun menunjuk sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya, aku melihat apa yang ia tunjuk dan ternyata itu adalah tempat kosong. Aku berjalan kearah kursi itu dan duduk, aku melihat perempuan yang duduk disebelahku sedang menulis, saat aku menatap buku tulisnya ia langsung menatapku.

"Kau tidak mencatat? Kau tau, dia adalah guru yang aneh, sebaiknya kau tulis apa yang ada di-"

"Uchiha! Apa kau sudah selesai mencatat peraturan kelas ini?" Tanya guru itu, perempuan yang disebalhku hanya menggeleng. "Ya sudah, lanjutkan." Ia pun langsung melanjutkan apa yang ia catat. Aku mengeluarkan bukuku, aku pun langsung mencatatnya.

_Istirahat_

Aku memesan makanan favoritku, Ramen. Setelah memesannya, aku langsung duduk di bangku yang kosong, saat aku mau makan tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghampiriku. "Hai, nona manis." Suara itu seperti suara Kakashi, aku menghentikan tanganku untuk memasukan ramen itu kedalam mulut dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku nona manis. "Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Kakashi, aku pun hanya mengangguk lembut. "Bagaimana kelasmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" Tanyanya.

"Yang paling aku benci di hari pertamaku adalah waktu aku berada di hall dan yang kedua adalah waktu pelajaran pertama, kau tau guru yang mirip dengan kuntilanak itu? Dia sangat-sangat aneh, kadang-kadang dia galak, kadang-kadang dia baik dan kadang-kadang juga ia mirip dengan banci." Kataku, Kakashi pun hanya tertawa mendengarku, apanya yang lucu sih? Apa ada yang salah dari perkataanku?

"Maksudmu Orichimaru-sensei? Dia memang begitu, dan yang harus kau tau adalah dia suka menggoda si Fugaku-san," Kata Kakashi yang masih saja tertawa. "Bukan hanya dia guru yang aneh, ada lagi kok, namanya adalah Jiraiya-sensei, dia ini dikenal mesum, setiap hari suka godain cewek-cewek di sekolah ini." Kata Kakashi. Saat aku mau memakan rarmenku, ada orang lagi yang menyapaku.

"Uzumaki-san, apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya seseorang, aku melihat siapa yang berbicara itu, ternyata dia adalah Mikoto-chan.

"Tentu boleh, silahkan." Ia pun duduk disebelah Kakashi. Aku dan yang lain pun mulai memakan makanan kita. Setelah aku selesai makan, aku mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi, itu artinya kalau istirahat sudah selesai, aku lalu pergi ke kelas dengan Mikoto-chan. Hari ini aku hanya membuat 2 teman, padahal hari ini aku cukup terkenal gara-gara kejadian pagi hari tadi.

.

Hari mulai ore, aku teru berjalan kaki hingga tujuanku, yaitu rumahku. Saat aku sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil dengan lajunya menginjak (?) lumpur, alhasil aku terkena lumpur itu. "Woy! Siapa sih yang nyetir mobil? Orang buta?" Teriakku marah. Mobil itu pun berhenti tidak jauh dariku, orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu pun keluar, dan orang itu adalah… Namikaze Minato! Berani sekali dia denganku, walaupun dia adalah anak kepala sekolah buka berarti dia seenaknya denganku. "Apa maksudmu menyipratkan lumpur itu?" Kataku setengah berteriak.

"Maaf, aku tidak lihat kalau ada lumpur."

"Makanya, kalau sore hari tidak usah pakai kacamata, apalagi kacamatanya hitam, kirain orang buta!" Aku teriak tepat pada mukanya, aku meninggalkannya dalam diam, dia diam aku pun juga diam, mungkin kalau ada yang berteriak di depan mukanya ia akan menjadi patung.

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumahku, lelah sekali tubuhku hari ini, bajuku yang terkena lumpur dan suaraku yang habis gara-gara teriak di depan si duren itu, lelah! Aku berjalan kearah dapur, membuka kulkas lalu mengambil sebuah jus, jus tomat. Aku meneguk jus itu lalu menaruhnya lagi di dalam kulkas, setelah itu aku pergi ke kamarku dan membanting tubuhku di kasur yang empuk. Dimana semua orang? Di mana ayah? Di mana ibu?

Tiba-tiba saja hp-ku berdering, aku mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

Aku menjatuhkan hp-ku, hp yang ku anggap hidupku. Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, kenapa? Orang tuaku kecelakaan saat sedang berdagang, siapa yang berani menabrak ayahku dan ibuku? Kalau aku tau siapa orang itu akan kubunuh! Aku segera lari kerumah sakit, aku menyanyakan suster-suster dan setelah aku tau, aku langsung kekamar orang tuaku.

Krieet…

"Ibu! Ayah! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"Mereka hanya diam, menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Ibu dan ayah mungkin akan pergi, orang yang menabrak kita akan bertanggung jawab, kau akan hidup mewah." Kata ibu, aku mohon jangan mati.

"Orang yang akan bertanggung jawab ada diluar, kau temui dia." Aku pun menurut saja, dengan pelan aku pergi dari ruangan ini dan menemui orang itu, saat aku menemui orang itu, aku melihat…

TBC

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau aku membuat fic baru lagi dan yang lain belum dilanjutin, semoga fic ini menyenangkan.<p> 


	2. Minato House

Parents Love

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: Setela tau siapa yang menabrak orang tua Kushina, Kushina hanya menurut dengan permintaan aneh orang tuanya

Betapa kagetnya saat aku keluar dan melihat siapa yang tengah duduk dengan muka yang khawatir. Aku berjalan kearahnya lalu melempar tas kecilku ke orang itu. "Sialan kau! Sudah kubilang jangan pakai kacamata hitam di sore hari!" aku terus memukulinya hingga ku puas, aku marah, sangat-sangat marah padanya, kenapa ada orang seperti dia di dunia ini? Aku menjatuhkan air mataku, ini pertama kalinya aku kenjatuhkan air mataku di depan orang yang kubenci. Dia memelukku dengan lembut, aku mendorongnya lalu lari, lari tanpa tujuan.

Aku terus berlari tapi dia tetap mengejarku, apa ia merasa bersalah? Aku melihat kedepan, aku berhenti berlari, dia memelukku kembali, dengan lembut ia mempererat pelukan itu. "Maaf, aku memang salah, tapi aku ingin bertanggung jawab, aku mohon…" Suaranya sangat beda dari yang tadi, tadinya ia mempunyai suara yang dingin, tidak berperasaan tapi sekarang beda, sangat beda. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar aku bisa bertanggung jawab padamu?"

"Apa saja yang orang tuaku suruh," Kataku. "tapi bukan berarti aku memaafkan dirimu." Ia tersenyum kecil, walaupun aku membelakanginya, aku bisa merasakan itu, aku melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku lalu pergi. Aku berjalan keluar lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi, aku naik taksi itu dan menyuruhnya untuk jalan kerumah. Saat aku samapi di rumahku, aku langsung memasuki bajuku ke sebuah koper besar, apa aku akan tenang di dunia ini? Kurasa tidak.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku, aku berjalan kearah pintu utama lalu membukanya. Orang itu berdiri dengan tersenyum, wajahnya lucu sekali kalau ia senyum seperti itu tapi dia kan… Minato! Ada yang salah dengan otakku hari ini, apa otak ini akan meledak? Moga-moga saja tidak. "Kau mau apa?" Tanyaku, senyuman itu pergi dan mukanya berubah menjadi bingung.

"Kau lupa? Orang tuamu kan bilang kalau mulai hari ini kau tinggal di rumahku," Jelasnya, aku pun mencoba mengingatnya tapi aku benar-benar lupa. "lupakan, apa kau sudah packing?" packing? Jadi karna itu aku memasuki bajuku ke dalam koper? Aku masuk ke dalam lalu mengambil koper itu dan pergi bersama Minato. Dia benar-benar kaya, ia bisa membeli mobil sport ini, memakai baju yang mewah dan mempunyai wajah yang bisa dibilang sempurna.

"Kenapa kau ingin bertanggung jawab? Biasanya kalau orang menabrak itu pasti kabur."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menabrak orang, aku takut saja." Itulah kata terakhir yang kita keluarkan, sehabis itu kita tidak bicara. Sesampai aku di rumahnya, aku melihat sebuah rumah besar, apa dia begitu kaya? Padahal ayahnya hanya seorang kepala sekolah. Aku terus melihat sekitar rumah ini, akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar, aku turun dari mobilnya, aku berjalan memasuki rumah itu, tentunya dengan Minato. "Aku pulang!" Teriaknya, seorang wanita keluar lalu memeluk Minato tetapi ia menolak untuk berpelukan dengan wanita itu. "Ayah mana?" Suaranya kembali seperti yang kukenal tadi pagi, bukan seperti orang yang kukenal di rumah sakit, kenapa ia seperti itu?

"Dia belum pulang, katanya ada meeting." Minato langsung menarik tangaku, aku pun mengkutinya. Ia membuka sebuah kamar, kamar yang sangat besar.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa panggil aku, kamarku disebelah." Itulah kata terakhir yang ia katakana sebelum ia pergi. Aku duduk di pinggiran kasur, panas sekali rasanya walaupun AC hidup, aku mengambil semua peralatan mandiku lalu masuk ke pintu yang ada di dalam kamarku. Aku membuka bajuku lalu mandi, enak sekali airnya, segar dan sejuk.

_Normal POV_

Minato menidurkan dirinya di kasur empuknya, betapa kacaunya pikirannya saat ini. Minato bangkit dari kasurnya, ia langsung pergi kearah dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah jus segar, ia meminumnya lalu menaruh kembali gelas itu. Ia berjalan kearah kamar orang tuanya, mendengar suara lelaki di kamar orang tuanya, dengan segera Minato mengambil hpnya lau menelpon ayahnya, tetapi setelah ia menelpon, ayahnya tak ada di rumah! Minato mencoba melihat dari sela-sela pintu yang masih terbuka, ibunya sedang dicium oleh pria berambut hitam, Minato menjadi geram, ia kesal melihat ibunya yang selalu dicintai ayahnya menghianati suaminya, Minato begitu sayang pada ayahnya, ia tak mau ada yang menyakiti ayahnya, ayahnya sangat terpukul saat ibu kandungnya meninggal, apa harus ayahnya merasakan sakit yang lebih parah? Minato pun langsung pergi dari situ.

Hari semakin sore, awan-awan mulai tidak terlihat. Minato menutup matanya, sebuah tetes air hangat jatuh dari matanya, membasahi pipinya yang halus itu, air mata itu semakin deras, ia berdiri lalu menonjok tembok hingga retak, sakit yang dirasakan oleh Minata tak sesakit hatinya sekarang, ia menangis dan terus menangis sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. "K-kau mau apa?" Tanya Minato sambil menghapus air matanya.

"T-tidak, kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kushina.

"Kau kalau mau masuk ketuk pintu dulu, dasar tomat…" Jawab Minato sambil membuang mukanya agar tak dilihat oleh Kushina.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, dasar duren!" Kata Kushina dengan nada marah.

"Pertanyaanmu sangat tidak penting, lagian itu kan urusanku, bukan urusanmu." Karna sudah kesel, Kushina langsung membanting pintu kamar Minato lalu pergi ke kamarnya, Minato merasa sedikit lega karena ada yang tau kalau ia menangis.

.

Kushina memasuki kamarnya dengan kesal, ia mengambil gulingnya lalu meleparnya sembarangan. "Dasar duren aneh! Dihibur gak mau, maunya diapain sih?" Teriak Kushina di dalam kamarnya, sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kushina kecuali si Minato. Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Kushina, Kushina pun kaget. "Jangan teriak-teriak! Berisik!" Kata Minato tanpa memakai bajunya, muka Kushina langsung memerah, ia belum pernah melihat tubuh six-pack sebelumnya.

"Dasar mesum! Kau keluar hanya dengan celanamu, kau kemanakan bajumu!" Teriak Kushina sambil melempar bantal yang berada di kasurnya, Minato pun langsung kabur. Sudah 5 menit berlalu tetapi muka merah Kushina tak juga reda, ia terus teringat dengan tubuh sexy Minato.

.

Hari sudah malam, semua orang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. Minato dari tadi hanya menikmati makanannya, Kushina yang gerogi di depan orang tua Minato pun menginjak kaki Minato, kebetuan sebelahan. "Kau itu kenapa sih? Kau tidak melihat kalau aku lagi makan." Bisik Minato.

"Kau itu! Aku tidak bisa tenang tau!" Bisik Kushina, Minato pun berpikir sejenak lalu membisikkan Kushina sesuatu lagi. "Ya sudah, nanti saja makannya."Kata Minato dengan polosnya, ia pun dengan segera mendapati benjolan di kepalanya, orang tua mereka yang melihat mereka bertengkar hanya tertawa kecil.

Setelah makan malam, Kushina langsung pergi ke kamarnya lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur yang empuk itu, ia melihat atap kamar itu dan lama kelamaan ia tertidur dengan pulas. Minato yang lewat kamarnya hanya tersenyum melihat Kushina yang lagi tersenyum, ia kecup kening gadis berambut merah itu lalu menyelimutinya.

_Keesokan Harinya_

Kushina terbangun, melihat sekitarnya. Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Kushina. "Tomat-chan! Sampai kapan kau tidur? Kau ingin kita telat?" Kushina yang merasa terganggu pun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, setelah si Minato tidak ada di kamarnya lagi, ia bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Setelah semua siap. Ia langsung turun, lalu menemui Minato yang sedang makan, ia terlihat lucu kalau lagi makan. "Ayahmu mana?" Tanya Kushina, tiba-tiba saja Minato melempar tatapan membunuh, Kushina pun menjadi takut lalu duduk.

"M-minato-kun, jangan begitu, bagaimana pun dia adalah tamu…" Terlihat jelas kalau ibunya ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan hal itu. Minato manaruh sendok dan garpunya, ia berdiri lalu pergi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau makan? Dasar lelet!" Kushina yang belum memakan satu sendok pun langsung mengejar Minato, ia belum hafal jalan sekitar sini. Kushina benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi, mungkin lain kali jangan menanyakan tentang ayahnya.

Kushina masuk mobil Minato, Minato pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya. "Nanti di sekolah, jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

"Kenapa? Kau takut fansmu menganggap kita berpacaran? Kau takut mereka pergi meninggalkanmu?"

"Kalau kau tak mau menuruti hal ini, kau berangkat saja sendiri."Kushina pun langsung mengangguk, baru kali ini ia takut pada seorang pria, pria itu benar-benar merubah hidupnya. Mobil Minato berjalan, sudah lima menit berlalu tetapi mereka belum mengeluarkan satu kata pun, tiba-tiba saja mobil Minato berhenti , kira-kira jaraknya 1 kilometer dari sekolah mereka. "Mobilmu mogok ya?"

"Turun." Kata Minato singkat, seperti ia mengusir Kushina.

"Kenapa? Sekolah kan masih agak jauh, masa aku harus jalan kaki sih?"

"Kalau kita sampai sekolah lalu keluar dari mobil yang sama, orang-orang bisa nganggap kita dekat, jadi kau turun disini." Kushina tidak bisa melawan, ia pasrah. Ia turun dari mobilnya lalu pergi dengan lajunya, dasar rambut duren.

Kushina mulai berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ada motor yang berhenti di sebelahnya, motor yang bagus dan bisa dibilang besar. "Kau Kushina yang teriak dimuka Minato itu kan?" Tanya orang berambut hitam itu, Kushina hanya mengangguk. "Naik!" Perintahnya, Kushina agak lupa dengan orang ini. Kushina dengan ragu menaiki motor lelaki itu, setelah ia naik, mereka langsung pergi.

"Ummm, kau itu siapa ya?" Tanya Kushina ragu.

"Sahabat Minato, Fugaku." Kata lelaki itu.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Fugaku? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat-sangat dingin? Kau seperti mayat hidup."

"Entah, mungkin karna aku adalah Uchiha."

"Aneh, Cuma gara-gara kamu adalah Uchiha, kau sok dingin dan sok keren gitu? Bagaimana nanti kalau kau menikah dengan Uchiha lalu mempunyai anak? Bisa-bisa anakmu lebih dingin daripada mu." Kata Kushina dengan polos. Fugaku pun hanya tersenyum dengan perkataan Kushina tadi.

"Aku mau menikah dengan wanita yang hangat, seperti dirimu. Sayangnya…. Oh! Kita sudah sampai…."Kata Fugaku seperti orang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, Kushina yang tau soal itu hanya diam, mungkin dia bohong. Kushina berjalan menuju kelasnya, dengan tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Kau lagi, kau lagi, apa kau lupa di mana kelasmu berada?" Tanya orang yang di tabrak Kushina barusan, ya, dia ada;ah cowok yang menunjukan Kushina dimana kelas 1-3 berada.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Kata Kushina. "Oh ya, namamu siapa? Aku Uzumaki Kushina." Kata Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Sabaku Rei." Ia pun pergi begitu saja, pertama kali yang muncul di benak Kushina adalah 'lelaki di sekolah ini dingin', kecuali Kakashi tentunya. Kushina memasuki kelasnya, ia melihat disitu ada Mikoto. "Mikoto!" Panggil Kushina, Mikoto yang sedang sibuk menulis lalu menoleh kearah Kushina. Kushina pun mendekat. "Kau sedang menulis apa? Apa aku boleh melihat?" Kushina mengambil kertas yang sedang dipakai oleh Mikoto. Kertas itu bertuliskan:

**I Love you, Fugaku-kun**

**Tapi mengapa kau**

"Jadi kau suka denga Uchiha dingin ini?" Tanya Kushina pelan, Mikoto pun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan membantumu, tenang saja!" Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar."

"Itu tidak mungkin, dia itu-"

"Sudahlah, yang penting Fugaku kan belum nikah, jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk kau mengambilnya."

"Aku tidak bisa, karna orang yang dia sukai adalah…"

TBC

* * *

><p>Apa Hana terlalu lama untuk updatenya? Maaf kalau begitu…<p>

Hana akan coba untuk update lebih cepat dan kilat!

Pengumuman:

Untuk siapa saja yang suka dengan fic-nya Uchira sillA, mohon maaf…

Dia gak bisa nulis lagi, katanya ia dilarang sama ibunya, ia harus focus sama sekolahnya.

Dan dia bilang ke Hana kalau Hana boleh melanjutkan ceritanya, apa kalian setuju?

Please review!


	3. Shooting Star

Parents Love

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: Menonton bintang dengan seseorang memang menyenangkan, dan katanya kalau kita menonton bintang itu berdua akan ada bintang jatuh.

"Aku tidak bisa, karna orang yang dia sukai adalah…" Kushina menjadi penasaran, yang ia tau adalah bahwa Uchiha itu dingin, dan pastinya tidak akan mau pacaran. "Ku-"

"Kau disini rupanya," Kata Fugaku yang tiba-tiba datang, ia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. "kau dicari Minato." Kata Fugaku, Kushina pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Terima kasih telah membantuku, tapi aku tidak butuh bantuan seperti itu." Kata Fugaku dingin.

"Aku bingung dengan tingkahmu, kita sudah bersahabatan sejak lama, kapan kau akan menyukaiku?"

"Aku tak mau menikah dengan sesama Uchiha," Kata Fugaku sambil berjalan keluar kelas. "dan tidak usah membantuku untuk mendapatkan si Uzumaki itu." Katanya tanpa menoleh kearah Mikoto. Tentu saja ini membuat Mikoto sedih, sahabatnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya tak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa padanya, ia sudah terlalu banyak berharap.

.

Kushina masih saja mencari Minato, setelah beberapa menit mencari Minato, akhirnya ia melihat Minato. "Minato!" Panggil Kushina, Minato yang sedang duduk dibangku kantin menoleh kearah Kushina. "Kau mencariku?" Tanya Kushina sambil mendekat.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tak menyarimu."

"Tapi kata Fugaku kau mencariku, apa Fugaku bohong padaku?" Kata Kushina, sepertinya Minato tidak peduli dengan ini semua. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya lalu mendekat kearah Kushina.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kita tak boleh berdekatan," Bisik Minato tepat di kuping Kushina. "dan nanti kau pulang bersama Fugaku saja." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang jarang ia lihatkan kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Kushina mendorongnya, ia takut kalau orang salah sangka padanya.

"Memangnya si Uchiha dingin itu mau?" Tanya Kushina, Minato yang masih tersenyum hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah bicara dengannya?" Minato pun mengangguk lagi.

"Hey! Kau curang, katamu kalau aku menang, kau akan mengasih hadiah! Mana hadiahnya!" Kata seseorang sambil memukul meja, dimeja itu ada lelaki yang sedang tertidur, dengan pukulan maut itu, laki-laki yang sedang tertidur itu bangun. "Kau ini kenapa? Aku akan mengasihnya tapi nanti, merepotkan saja."

"Tidak bisa! Kau sudah janji, janji tetaplah janji!"

"Baiklah, besok kau boleh kencan denganku," Kata pria itu malas, perempuan yang memarahinya tadi terlihat begitu senang, walaupun tak teriak-teriak seperti waktu dia marah, terlihat dari senyumannya. "tapi kita kencan di rumah saja, aku terlalu malas untuk pergi." Ia pun tertidur lagi. Perempuan tadi pun langsung pergi sambil senyum-senyuma sendiri.

"Hahaha, akhirnya dia bisa kalah juga." Kata Minato sambil menertawakan Nara Shikaku.

"Memangnya kalah ngapain?" Tanya Kushina, tak sadar ia memegang lengan Minato.

"Kalah main Shogi, setiap hari pasti ada yang mengajaknya kencan, jadi ia menantang semua perempuan yang ingin kencan dengannya, kalau mereka kalah, mereka tidak boleh mengajak Shikaku kencan lagi." Kata Minato, ia juga tidak sadar kalau tangan Kushina sudah ada dilengannya, pasangan yang bodoh, sama-sama tidak sadar.

_Kushina POV_

Perasaan apa ini, kenapa hatiku jadi berdebar-debar? Kenapa juga orang-orang pada melihat kearahku? Aku sadar bahwa tanganku ada di lengan Minato, dengan segera aku melepaskannya, aku benar-benar malu. Minato menatapku, ia sepertinya senang karna ia tersenyum, apa yang kupikirkan? Mungkin saja ia marah padaku. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya, sebentar lagi kan masuk." Aku pergi dari kantin, tetapi ada yang menahan tanganku, aku menoleh kearah orang yang mempunyai tangan ini.

"Nanti malam ke kamarku, awas saja kalau kau tak datang." Dia melepaskan tangannya, aku pun langsung pergi. Apa ia marah soal ini? Apa yang ia perbuat ya? Aku masuk ke kelasku, kulihat Mikoto sedang bersedih, aku mendekatinya, ia sempat kaget saat aku sapa. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau sedih?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Mikoto bangkit dari bangkunya, ia pergi berjalan keluar kelas. Apa aku ada salah dengannya? Aku duduk di bangku ku, kulihat ada air mata di kertas bertulisan 'I Love You' itu, apa cintanya benar-benar ditolak?

.

Aku berjalan dikoridor, kulihat koridor sedang sepi. Aneh, setiap kali istirahat, anak-anak pasti pergi ke kantin, tidak ada yang berjalan di koridor. Aku berjalan kearah kantin, kulihat Minato sedang duduk sambil meminum teh hangatnya, ia terlihat keren kalau ia tenang seperti itu. "Uzumaki-san? Kau sedang apa berdiam di depan kantin?" Tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Um, tidak. Kau sudah makan? Temanin aku makan yuk, aku lapar~" Aku dan Kakashi pun membeli makan. "Apa Uchiha itu pembohong" Tanyaku.

"Setauku tidak, Uchiha tidak pernah berbohong, mereka lebih memilih diam daripada bohong." Jawab Kakashi.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, apa kau kenal dengan cowok bernama Sabaku Rei? Kurasa ia tak ada di kantin, ia ada dimana sih?" Tanyaku, ia pun menepuk jidatnya, apa ia lupa sesuatu?

"Aku lupa soal itu, dia juga salah satu dari geng-nya Minato, hanya saja mereka tak terlihat dekat." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, kalau mereka tidak dekat, mengapa mereka bisa berteman?" Tanyaku, aku pun memakan ramen yang ada di depanku.

"Rei itu anak kelas 2, dan dia bisa satu geng dengan Minato karna Rei itu adalah 'President' sekolah ini, dia itu yang membuat semua peraturan dan dia juga bisa menghukum murid-murid yang nakal."

"Dia pasti pintar kan? Minato saja bukan siapa-siapa disekolah ini, dia PE-CUN-DANG." Aku pun dengan segera menghabiskan ramenku karna bentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

.

Bel berbunyi, saatnya aku masuk kelas. Aku memasuki kelasku dan melihat Mikoto yang sedang duduk lesuh, aku duduk disebelahnya lalu memeluknya. "Kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi kau terlihat sedih?" Entah kenapa ia melepaskan pelukanku.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau jangan ganggu aku dulu, aku sedang tidak enak badan."Katanya, aku pun hanya mengagguk.

_Normal POV_

"Apa? Apa benar ia bilang seperti itu?" Tanya Minato pada lelaki didepannya, lelaki yang didepannya hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana Rei? Dia berani bilang kata-kata itu? Apa kau akan menghukumnya?" Tanya Minato, Rei pun hanya mengangguk. Sekarang Minato sedang berada di ruangan Rei. Rei berdiri dari bangkunya lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya, Minato pun mengikutinya.

Dua pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai lalu berhenti dikelas Kushina, ia pun membuka pintu kelas itu dengan kasar. "Uzumaki Kushina, ikut saya ke ruangan!" Kata Rei tegas, orang yang dipanggilnya pun kaget, bukan hanya dia tapi satu kelas. "Kau dihukum karna sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu."

"Kata-kata apa?"

"Kau bilang Minato itu pecundang kan? Itu salah satu kata terlarang di sekolah ini." Kata lelaki yang melaporkan Kushina.

"Sekarang kau tau kan Uzumaki-san, ikut saya ke-"

"Tidak usah, dia kan anak kelas 1, dan dia juga telat saat pertama masuk." Kata Minato, semua mata tertuju pada Minato.

"Uwaa! Minato-kun keren! Aku makin cinta sama Minato-kun!"

"Keren! Ternyata Minato juga membela orang!" Semua siswi teriak kecuali Mikoto dan Kushina. Rei menatap Kushina, ia pun langsung pergi dari kelas itu. Di koridor, Rei terus saja memarahi Minato, Minato hanya mengabaikannya. "Sepertinya kau tak puas memancing emosiku, apa memancing emosi orang itu asik? Kau tau, aku masih banyak kerjaan."

"Apa kau bisa fokus ke pelajaranmu dulu? Apa kau mengerti semua yang ada di buku? Kurasa kau hanya mengerti tentang sekolah dan tak memperdulikan pelajaran." Kata Minato yang sedang berjalan disamping Rei. "Aku bingung, kau lebih memilih mengatur sekolah ini, padahal kau tak diGAJI!"

"Cukup Minato! Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin membahas itu! Kau balik ke kelasmu atau kau yang akan kuhukum." Kata Rei sambil memasuki ruangannya, Minato tetap lurus. Minato memasuki kelasnya, ia duduk disebelah Fugaku.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Fugaku pun memilih untuk diam.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, waktunya Kushina pulang. Hari ini dia harus pulng dengn pria yang belum ia kenal. "Uchiha-san!" Panggil Kushina, Fugaku pun menoleh kearah Kushina. "Kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"Belum, aku juga baru nyampai," Fugaku menaiki motornya. "ayo naik!" Kushina pun naik lalu mereka pergi.

"Apa kau tau dimana aku tinggal?" Tanya Kushina, Fugaku pun hanya tersenyum kecil, seperti senyuman licik.

"Belum, apa kau mau menunjukkan aku arahnya?" Jawab Fugaku, Kushina pun kaget, ia takut, apa Minato menyembunyikan rahasianya?

"Ummm, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Kushina, Fugaku pun menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kita main di Time-Zone?"

"Boleh-boleh saja." Kushina pun tersenyum, mereka pun segera menuju kesana. Setelah sampai, mereka besenang-senang, bermain-main dan mereka makan. Saat sedang makan handphone Fugaku berbunyi, ia pun mengangkatnya. "Hn?"

"_Mana Kushina? Kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang? Kau apakan dia?" _Teriak Minato.

"Dia sedang bersamaku, kau tenang saja, bentar lagi dia juga pulang?" Kata Fugaku lalu mengakhiri panggilan itu. "Setelah ini kita pulang."

"Biar saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Nanti Minato bisa marah, apalagi ini sudah jam 5." Kata Fugaku santai, ia pun menatap Kushina yang sedang khawatir. "Kau kira aku tidak tau kalau kau tinggal bersama Minato? Minato itu bukan orang bodoh."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Kalau begitu sih aku harusnya tadi pulang saja." Kata Kushina dengan nada ngambek.

"Karna aku ingin terus bersamamu." Kushina terdiam, mukanya merah.

"Ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah mengantuk." Kushina pun menarik Fugaku ke parkiran, lalu mereka pulang.

.

Kushina memasuki rumah Minato, ia melihat ibu Minato sedang menerima tamu. Ia melihat ibunya sedang berpelukkan dengan pria yang menjadi tamu ibunya. 'Apa ini alasan ia berubah?' Kushina pun terus menatap mereka. 'mungkin itu hanya saudaranya atau teman lamanya.' Kushina pun berjalan menaiki tangga, berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Kau tak boleh lagi pergi setelah pulang sekolah." Kata Minato, Kushina pun berhenti di depan pintu kamar Minato. "Kau tau ini jam berapa? Kalau kau diapan-apain sama si Fugaku bagaimana?"

"Kau kenapa? Baru kali ini kau khawatir padaku, kau suka padaku ya?"

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang seperti itu? Aku hanya tidak suka kalau seorang perempuan pulang malam-malam atau terlalu larut." Kata Minato, ia pun menarik tangan Kushina kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Jangan-jangan kau-" Belum sempat Kushina meneruskan kata-katanya, Minato sudah memeluknya, pelukan yang ia rasakan di rumah sakit waktu itu. "K-kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau perempuan pulang telat, apalagi perempuannya kau…" Kata Minato lembut. "Karna-"

Brakk

"Minato, ayo makan," Kata ibunya yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya, dengan segera Minato melepaskan pelukannya. "kalian sedang apa?'

"Apa kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" Kata Minato, ia pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuju dapur.

"Apa Minato selalu kasar seperti itu?" Tanya Kushina pada ibu Minato.

"L-lebih baik kita makan yuk." Mereka berdua pun langsung pergi ke meja makan. Minato memakan makanannya dengan santai tetapi Kushina masih saja canggung.

"Minato, sepertinya ibu tidak lapar, kalian makan saja sendiri." Kata ibu Minato, mereka pun melanjutkan memakan makanan mereka.

"Kau masih canggung?" Tanya Minato sambil menatap Kushina, Kushina hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa mukamu jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Kushina setelah melihat muka Minato seperti orang yang mau marah.

"Mukaku selalu begini, sepertinya aku sudah selesai makan, setelah makan kau kekamarku, ingat!" Minato pun pergi ke kamarnya. Kushina memakan makanannya, setelah itu ia langsung pergi kekamar Minato.

Tok Tok Tok

Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar Minato, tapi tidak ada jawaban, ia mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Minato sekali lagi, tapi tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Kushina membuka pintu kamar Minato pelan, sepertinya ia sedang mandi, apa ia tak mandi setelah pulang sekolah? Kushina masuk kekamar Minato lalu duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Minato keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit ditububhnya. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk ke kamarmu? Memangnya ada yang penting?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku melihat bintang," Kata Minato sambil mencari bajunya. "katanya kalau kita menonton bintang berdua, bakal ada bintang jatuh."

"Yang benar? Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Kushina tidak percaya.

"Kalau difilm-film kan biasanya gitu," Kata Minato polos, Kushina pun tertawa, tersenyum pada orang yang sudah menyelakai orang tuanya. "Aku pakai baju dulu ya, kau tetap disini." Minato pun masuk kekamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya. Kushina terpaksa harus menunggu Minato lagi, setelah memakai bajunya, ia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi.

Minato berjalan kearah balkonnya lalu membuka pintu balkonnya, terlihat pemandangan Konoha yang indah, bintang-bintang yang berserakkan di langit malam, hawa yang sejuk dan angina-angin yang berhembusan. Minato berjalan ke balkonnya, begitu pun juga dengan Kushina, malam ini sungguh-sungguh indah. "Aku belum pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini." Kata Kushina yang masih terfokus dengan pemandangan malam.

"Malam ini indah karna kau." Kushina yang mendengar kata-kata itu langsung memerah. Minato mendekati Kushina, memegang tangan Kushina.

"Lihat itu! Ada bintang jatuh!" Kata Kushina, Minato pun langsung melihat kearah bintang jatuh yang dibilang oleh Kushina, setelah melihatnya, ia langsung meminta permintaannya.

.

Kushina duduk diatas kasur empuk Minato, ia sedang melihat Minato yang sibuk dengan komputernya. "Memangnya anak kelas 3 dikasih tugas sebanyak itu ya?"

"Tergantung, aku harus mengerjakan ini karna aku dihukum." Kata Minato sambil mengetik.

"Tugasnya tentang apa sih?"

"Aku disuruh buat artikel, artikelnya memang agak sulit, habisnya aku disuruh buat artikel tentang cinta."

"Apa aku boleh bantu? Kebetulan aku pernah ngalamin cinta sebelumnya." Kata Kushina sambil mendekat kearah Minato.

Setelah beberapa jam mengerjakan tugas, Minato menoleh kearah Kushina yang sedang tertidur di kasur Minato. Minato lalu menggedongnya kekamar, setelah menaruhnya di kasur ia langsung menyelimuti Kushina dan tak lupa mencium kening Kushina.

.

.

Matahari bersinar, membuat kita tak bisa tertidur lagi, Kushina terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya lalu siap-siap untuk sekolah. Setelah selesai siap-siap, ia langsung turun dan berjalan kearah meja makan, ia duduk di sebelah Minato lalu mengambil roti tawar dan memakannya tanpa selai. "Kudengar Fugaku suka dengan seseorang, apa kau tau dia suka dengan siapa?" Tanya Kushina, Minato pun langsung keget.

"M-mana kutau, mungkin saja dia suka sama M-mikoto."

"Masa sih? Tapi katanya Fugaku tidak suka dengan dia, kau jangan coba-coba bohong," Minato bangkit dari kursinya lalu pergi. "woy! Kau mau meninggalkanku lagi ya?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau berangkat dengan Fugaku." Minato pun langsung pergi, Kushina pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan menunggu Fugaku.

.

Kushina berjalan di koridor sekolah, ia melihat Kakashi yang sedang berdiri sambil membaca majalah. Kushina menghapiri Kakashi lalu menyapanya. "Kau sedang baca apa?"

"Gossip tentangmu sudah tersebar luas," Kata Kakashi, terlihat dimuka Kushina ia sedang kebingungan. "katanya kau mengencani 2 lelaki, dan lelaki itu adalah Minato dan Fugaku, dan di kelasku kau juga digossipkan berkencan denganku."

"Apa? Aku pasti di marahin." Gumam Kushina.

"Kau bilang apa? Dimarahin oleh siapa?"

"B-bukan, maksudku, aku bisa dikerjai gara-gara gossip ini." Kushina langsung berjalan melewati Kakashi, ia lebih baik ke kelas. Kushina membuka pintu kelasnya, ia berjalan kearah bangkunya, tapi rasanya bangku itu sangat jauh, ia takut dengan tatapan orang-orang, setelah ia sampai dibangkunya, ada yang menghapirinya.

"Kelas! Lihat dia, jangan-jangan dia sendir yang menyebarkan berita tentangnya, agar di bisa terkenal. Kau licik, Uzumaki!" Kata-kata kasar dikeluarkan dari mulut mereka, sindiran mereka membuat Kushina ingin menangis.

"Stop!" Kata seseorang, saat itu air mata Kushina hampir jatuh tapi tidak karna suara itu. "Kalian tidak melihat dia sedih atau takut? Kalian bisa saja kulaporkan ke Rei karna ini, kalian tau bukan kalau menyindir orang itu dilarang?" Kata orang itu, orang itu adalah Minato. Minato menarik tangan Kushina lalu menariknya keluar kelas.

"Maafkan aku Minato." Kata Kushina sambil mencoba menghentikan langkah Minato. "Aku tau ini salahku, aku minta maaf." Air mata Kushina jatuh, Minato pun langsung memeluk Kushina.

"Kamu aku maafkan, _lovely heart_." Seketika itu Minato mempererat pelukkannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang melihat mereka.


End file.
